Mulan KKM style
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: This is something I thought of trying... Basically it follows the Disney's Mulan's storyline with our favourite KKM characters... hope you enjoy...
1. A single grain of rice

Mulan KKM

Characters:

Gisela – Mulan

Conrad – Li Shang

Yuri – Emperor

Stoffel – Scribe

Gwendal – Commander Li

Gunter – Fa Zhou

Miko – Grandmother

Greta (older) – Fa Li

Shinou – Mushu

Murata – Crickey

Wolfram – Yao

Yosak – Ling

Shoma – Jin Po

Soushu – Shan Yu

Lackeys – Geneus, Maxine, Belal, Ranjeel

Ancestors – Siegbert, Rufus, Lawrence, Bob, Jose, Shori, Anissina, Lynn, Ulrike

Chapter 1: A Single Grain of Rice

Patrolling the Great Wall was hazardous, even for an veteran like Berias. Berias was doing this in favour for the emperor who had given his family, his sister and her son, sanctuary ten years before when the Huns attacked his country. Berias, being a trained warrior could feel the air being savage.

"Light the signal!" Berias called. However, the men who came out the door were Huns. Berias climbed up the ladder and had just barely made it before the Huns cut it down.

He took the torch and was about to throw it into the fire pit when a large figure appeared before him. His eyes widened in fear when he recognised who it was: Soushu. With determination, though know he could die, he threw the torch down into the vat of oil to light the signal.

"Now, all of China knows you're here," Berias said defiantly.

"Perfect," Soushu purred.

* * *

"Your Majesty," the General informed as he and his men entered the throne room, "The Huns have invaded the Northern Border."

"Impossible!" Stoffel scorned, "No one can get through the great wall!" Emperor Yuri put his hand up to silence his pompous scribe.

"Soushu is leading them," Gwendal reported. Yuri frowned in thought. He had built that wall to protect his people from the invading Hun forces. Ten years before, when he was first crowned Emperor, a war broke out between China and the Huns. It killed and maimed a good number of people. Yuri did not that to happen again. He remembered the last battle. Stoffel had chosen Dan Hiri Weller and Gunter Von Khrist to lead the army. Dan Hiri died in that battle leaving his son an orphan. Gwendal Von Voltaire took the boy in.

"We'll build defences around the palace immediately," Gwendal told him.

"No," Yuri said as he stood, "Send your troops to defend my people." He turned to his scribe then, "Stoffel."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Send notices throughout the provinces, call out the soldiers and collect as many new recruits as possible," Yuri ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Stoffel said. He left the room then to make preparations. "Gentlemen," said Yuri looking at the two guards behind Gwendal, "I wish to speak to the general alone." The men bowed and left the room.

"Your Majesty?" Gwendal questioned.

"Gwendal," the Emperor admonished gently, "We've been through this, when we're alone, call me Yuri. You wanted to say something?"

"Forgive me, Yuri," said Gwendal, "but I believe my troops can stop them."

"I believe in your troops Gwendal, but after last time I won't take any chances," Yuri told him, "my mother once said a single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may make a difference between victory and defeat."

Gwendal nodded, though they both hope that this would pull through.


	2. Disgraceful Bride

Chapter 2: Disgraceful Bride

"Quiet and demure," Gisela muttered, as she chewed on a meat bun, "graceful, polite," she muttered through a mouthful, "poise... punctual!"

A rooster crowed just then.

"Aiya!" Gisela yelled. She was late when she promised her younger sister she wouldn't be. Gisela and Greta were not blood sisters, and their father, Gunter, was not their blood father either; he took them when they lost their parents in the last war. The war had cost him much of the use of his left leg. Gisela and Greta grew up together ever since.

Gunter loved both his adopted daughters. Greta was the more ladylike of the two. When their age came close to marriage Gunter had little worries for Greta – he could find a husband for her easily – but Gisela was a different story. While Gisela was very proficient in healing, fitting into society was a rather different story. Their village loved her but her tomboyish air was not exactly what one would call acceptable in China.

"Yuuram!" Gisela called for her sister's pet, "Yuuram!" she ran through the house before spotting a sleeping bear-bee at the corner in his basket and cuddled in a warm blanket.

"Ah, there you are," she crooned as the bear-bee's ears perked up.

"Nogisu?" the little bear-bee asked, waking up.

"Who's the smartest bear-bee in the world?" Gisela crooned.

"Nogisu!" the bear-bee exclaimed excitedly as he flew from his basket.

"C'mon smart boy," Gisela said, "Can you help me with my chores today?"

"Nogisu!" Yuuram exclaimed as Gisela tied a bag of seed to his waist and a pole with a cookie for him to chase. Yuuram chased the cookie while pulling a bag that leaked corn seeds to feed the poultry. T-zone, Gisela's horse, noticing the bear-bee fly by with a trailing bag of seed; it was yelling, "Nogisu! Nogisu! Nogisu!" T-zone lifted an eyebrow and just shook his 'T' marked head as Yuuram flew by, chickens eating up the corn seed at the bear-bee's wake.

At edge of the estate is a temple where the current head of the household prayed, "Honourable ancestors," Gunter prayed, "Please help Gisela do well today."

"Nogisu! Nogisu! Nogisu!" Yuuram squealed entering then, and leading the chickens inside the temple and around Gunter. Gunter fought down a groan and begged to the ancestors, "Please, please help her."

Gisela was dressed when she brought tea over to her father. "Nogi-Nogisu!" Yuuram whimpered, trying to get the cookie, Gisela pulled the cookie down to the bear-bee and allowed him to eat it. "Arigatou Nogisu!" the bear-bee chirped, munching on the cookie.

"Otou-sama, I brought you—" she bumped into Gunter before she could finish, upsetting the tray and breaking the cup while Gunter saved the tea with his cane. "Gisela!" Gunter said, surprised she was still home.

"I brought a spare," Gisela said as she fished out another cup from her sleeve.

"Gisela," Gunter started, but stopped as Gisela poured the tea into the cup. "Remember what Julia said, 'Three cups of tea in the morning, and three at night'," she told him.

"Gisela," Gunter said finally, "you should already be in town, we're counting on you to—"

"–uphold the family honour," Gisela finished, pulling a sleeve down over the writing on her arm, "don't worry Otou-sama, I won't let you down." She ran down the steps to saddle her horse, "Wish me luck."

"Hurry!" Gunter urged.

"Nogisu?" the bear-bee questioned him as he looked down at the pet and a bag of seed tied to his waist. Gunter head back into the temple, fear and doubt filling his mind. "I'm going to pray some more."

* * *

Meanwhile, in town, Greta was worriedly waiting for her older sister to come.

"Greta," Celi called, "is your sister here yet?" The teenager shook her head.

"The matchmaker's not a patient woman," the busty blonde bath lady warned. "Of all days to be late," Greta moaned, "I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." She loved her sister, it was just that Gisela's late for almost everything accept for medical lessons with Julia and meals. Greta was waiting with her father's housekeeper, Miko, who was considered the family matriarch as Gunter also depended on her to deal with growing girls, particular during Mother Nature's first visit.

Miko was a lovely person and everything _**but...**_ "How lucky can they be when they're dead," Miko exclaimed, "Besides I have all the luck we need." She stood by the roadside and held up a tiny caged that contained a cricket which she named Murata, "This is your chance to prove yourself."

She covered her eyes and started walking down the busy traffic ignoring Greta's exclamation. "Miko-san," she called, "No!"

BANG! BONK! BOOM!

Greta winced when she saw the mess. Carts were on top of one another, the porcelain maker had his head stuck in one of his pottery, and chickens were everywhere. Her only comfort was that no one died and nothing was broken.

"Yup," Miko squealed on the other side of the road, "this cricket's the lucky one." Murata just hung onto his cage with fright before he fainted.

Greta sighed. She loved her family but they are a little crazy. A neigh of horse echoed as Gisela pulled in and leapt off T-zone.

"I'm here," Gisela announced. Greta took in her sister's appearance and frowned, "What?" Gisela moaned, undeterred by the braches and leaves in her hair. "But imoto, I haven't—"

"None of your excuses," Greta instructed, "Now let's get you cleaned up."

The town's beautician took one look at Gisela, tsked and sang:

_This is what you give to work with?_

She pushed Gisela behind the screen.

_Well, honey! I've seen worse._

Began undressing her –

_We're going to turn this sow's ear_

"Whoa!" Gisela exclaimed as she landed in the tub with a splash.

_into a silk purse_

"It's freezing," Gisela complained.

"It would have been warm if you were on time, Nee-chan," Greta reminded her. Celi poured water over Gisela then.

_We'll have you washed and dried_

Lathered her hair

_Primped and polished_

_till you glow with pride_

and rinsed it with perfumed water

_Trust me recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honour to us all_

Greta was sponging her sister's arm meanwhile but when she saw the notes, "Nee-chan, what's this?"

"Um," Gisela stammered, hiding her arm as Greta rolled her eyes, "notes... in case I forget something?"

"Hold this," Miko told the younger girl, handing her Murata, "we need more luck than I thought."

Minutes later Celi was pulling her hair.

_Wait and see,  
When we're through  
Boys will gladly go to war for you..._

Gisela looked at her tied up hair in the hand held mirror.

_With good fortune  
And a great hairdo_

She rolled her eyes with all these tradition and she knew Greta did not enjoy it much either.

_You'll bring honour to us all_

Celi dressed her up.

_A girl can bring her family  
great honour in one way_

Made her wear different clothes

_By striking a good match  
And this could be the day  
Men want girls with good taste_

Measured her collar until she choked

_Calm  
Obedient  
Who work fast-paced?  
With good breeding_

Pulled the waist ribbon

_And a tiny waist  
You'll bring honour to us all _

Gisela began to wish she was a boy as they headed to the make-up room. She gazed outside at the children. She remembered when both she and Greta were that young.

_We all must serve our Emperor  
Who guards us from the Huns  
A man by bearing arms  
A girl by bearing sons _

Gisela sighed... Is this really the way to live?

_When we're through  
You can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom_

The make-up was done. Gisela looked into the mirror.

_Soft and pale_

Something was missing

_How could any fellow_

She took part of her hair and brought it over her face

_Say "No Sale"_

The bangs were a bit of an improvement.

_You'll bring honour to us all _

Greta then put a comb identical to her own in Gisela's hair. Gunter had given them both those combs within the first year they were his daughters. "You're ready, Nee-chan," she told her.

"Not yet," said Miko, "An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance... _bead of jade for beauty,_

Miko had no daughters of her own so she was able to mother the girls.

_You must proudly show it  
Now add a cricket just for luck_

"–and even you can't blow it."

Gisela stepped outside towards the matchmakers and prayed:

_Ancestors  
Hear my plea  
Help me not to make a  
fool of me  
And to not uproot  
my family tree_

Her thoughts went to Gunter then. How he found her holding tight to Greta and looking at him with fear in her eyes.

_Keep my father standing tall _

And how he stood tall despite his leg.

Gisela looked around her and saw the other girls had gone she grabbed the umbrella that Greta gave her as she ran to join the girls.

_Scarier than the undertaker  
We are meeting our matchmaker_

Greta and Miko joined the families as the brides to be, including Gisela, walked towards the matchmaker's house. Gisela was a little clumsy and tried her best to imitate the others.

_Destiny  
Guard our girls  
And our future  
as it fast unfurls  
Please look kindly on  
these cultured pearls  
Each a perfect porcelain doll _

The girls began to pray.

_Please bring honour to us  
Please bring honour to us_

Gisela wished, hoped, and prayed that she would do this right.

_Please bring honour to us  
Please bring honour to us_

Gunter depended on her.

_Please bring honour to us all_

She unfurled her umbrella like the other girls and hid beneath it, hoping to not be chosen first.

"Von Khrist, Gisela," the matchmaker called.

"Present!"

"Speaking without permission?" the old crank said.

"Oops!" Gisela forgotten that outside of the Von Khrist household, women can't speak without permission.

"Who spit in her bean curd?" Miko moaned as the matchmaker slammed the door behind her. Greta however worried about her sister, _Nee-chan, please be careful..._

* * *

The matchmaker observed Gisela. "Too skinny," the matchmaker scorned, "not good for bearing sons." Murata meanwhile got out his cage and tried to hop away but Gisela caught him. The Matchmaker was turning back towards her.

Gisela put the cricket in her mouth as the matchmaker glanced back. "Recite the final admonition." Gisela had a difficult time. A cricket in the mouth was apparently not the best idea.

"Well?" the matchmaker said expectantly as Gisela fished out a fan and hid behind as she spat Murata out.

"Fulfil your duties calmly and..." Gisela murmured, eyeing the writing on her arm, "res-spectfully, reflect before you snack – act! This shall bring you honour and glory!"

The matchmaker grabbed her hand and the fan. Upon inspecting the fan, finding nothing she led Gisela to a table, "This way," unknowing that she had grabbed Gisela's inked hand. "Now pour the tea," the old crone went on, "To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity," tracing a moustache and beard, "and refinement, you must also be poise." Gisela stared before noticing she was over filling the cup.

There was Murata, soaking in the tea.

The old crone picked up the tea.

"Um... pardon me..." Gisela tried but the matchmaker snapped, "And silent!"

Not wanting to cause any unwanted commotion GIsela crawled over the table and reached over. "Can I just take that back," she pleaded, as the matchmaker tried to pull it away, "one moment..." Gisela did not mean to let go, Murata jumped into the old crone's dress while tea splashed all over the woman's dress as Gisela gasped. The matchmaker got angry then, "Why you clumsy–!" Murata started moving and made the old crone dance until she upset her heater of coal and sat on them.

"AAAAAH!" she screamed as she tried to put it out with her hands. Gisela tried to fan it but it turned into fire. "WAAAAOOOOH!"

Outside, people were beginning to wonder what was going on. Greta was worried. "I think it's going well," Miko said to Greta cheerfully, "don't you?" A shout came at the porch before Greta could reply. "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" the matchmaker screamed, "PUT IT OOOU—!"

Gisela threw the pot of tea but it missed its target and splashed the matchmaker in the face while putting out the fire. The matchmaker just stood there livid with rage as Gisela handed back the teapot, bowed and retreated to Greta before the matchmaker stomped over and threw the teapot at their feet.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" she yelled, "You may look like a bride but you will never bring your family honour!" She stomped right back into the house then.

"Don't listen to her, Nee-chan," Greta told her, not believing the matchmaker for a minute. Gisela, however, did not hear her as the matchmaker's words echoed through her head.

She had promised Gunter... what was he going to say?


	3. Honour and Dishonour

Chapter 3: Honour and Dishonour

Gisela entered the estate quietly as Gunter emerged from the house. When she saw him, Gisela hid her face behind T-zone's head and made her way to the paddock. Gunter, noticing this, could only blink in disappointment and feel sorry for his daughter.

Gisela led T-zone to the water trough and looked at herself in the water and did not recognise herself again.

_Look at me.  
I will never pass for a perfect bride,_

Gisela observed her father and younger sister. Greta could only shake her head.

_Or a perfect daughter.  
Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?_

She brought Murata's cage into the garden and set him free near a bush.

_Now I see that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break my family's heart._

She looked into the pond that reflected her bridal appearance and leaned against her favourite stone dragon.

_Who is that girl I see,  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

She walked towards the temple in sorrow.

_Somehow I cannot hide who I am,_

Gisela bowed down before the ancestors.

_Though I've tried.  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

She rubbed away the makeup and saw herself in the mirror and took off the comb Greta placed earlier and let her hair loose.

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

She walked back into the garden, sat on the bench beneath the mulan tree and started braiding her hair, a style she was most comfortable with. She looked up when she heard someone clear his throat and turned away when she saw it was Gunter.

Gunter hobbled over and sat himself beside her, thinking of what to say. From what he had heard from Greta, it was not entirely Gisela's fault. Just because she was not as graceful as most girls, it did not mean that she was a disgrace – he was certain of that, and so were Greta and Miko.

"My, my," Gunter murmured, looking around the garden, and the mulan tree they were sitting under, "what beautiful blossoms we have this year." He peered to one side as he spoke and found a bud. "And look, this one's late; but I'll bet when it blooms," he paused and placed her comb in her hair, "it will be the most beautiful of all."

Gisela smiled, knowing what her father was saying despite the fact he was fond of forms of expressions. Gunter smiled back.

A drum sounded. Gunter's look became grim. He got up from the bench and headed to the front gate. "What is it?" Gisela asked as Gunter opened the front gate as horsemen rode into the village. Miko gasped when she saw who it was. She had to keep the girls in.

"Greta, Gisela," Miko instructed, "stay inside."

Gisela was confused, Miko was never afraid. "Nee-chan," Greta called softly and pointed to the wall. Gisela nodded. Both girls climbed the bench and looked over the wall where they found Imperial soldiers on horses. They saw Gunter looking at one of them with anger. Gisela and Greta remembered Gunter telling Miko about this man, how he sent people, whose family were dishonoured for things out of their control to their death in the last war where Gunter lost half the use of his leg; and Gisela and Greta each lost their parents. Gunter's own friend, Dan Hiri Weller was one of them. Even Miko lost her husband. This man must be the Emperor's scribe, Stoffel Von Spitzberg.

"Citizens, I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City," Stoffel announced, "the Huns have invaded China." The villagers gasp and Odell Von Wincott led his grandson back inside. Gisela and Greta looked on with fear as Stoffel continued. "By order of the Emperor, one man from each family shall serve the Imperial Army."

"The Von Wincott Family!" Stoffel called. Delchias stepped forward, bowed and accepted the summons.

"The McKinnon Family!"

Old McKinnon stepped forward but he was stopped by his son. "I shall serve the Emperor in my father's place," Alford McKinnon told them, accepting the summons.

"The Von Khrist Family!"

"No," Greta exclaimed quietly. "Otou-sama!"Gisela gasped.

Gunter handed Miko his cane as he made his way forward. Miko knew there was nothing she could do as the head of the Von Khrist family stepped forward. Gunter bowed before the soldiers, "I am ready to serve the Emperor." He stepped forward to receive the summon. "Chichiue, you shouldn't go!" a voice exclaimed behind him.

"Gisela!" Gunter protested as she ran in front of him.

"Please, sir," Gisela pleaded to the soldier before him, "My father has already fought for His—" Stoffel rode in front her before she could continue.

"Silence!" Stoffel bellowed. He sneered at Gunter then, "You should do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence."

"Gisela," Gunter said quietly, looking away, "You dishonour me." Gisela was too shocked to say anything as Greta pulled her away.

"Report tomorrow at the Wushu camp," Stoffel instructed, handing Gunter the scroll.

"Yes, sir," Gunter said as he turned to head back into his home, ignoring Miko as she tried to return him his cane. Greta started crying. Seeing this, Miko held both girls close as they watched Gunter strode back into the house.

* * *

Night descended its dark shroud upon the house as Gunter reopened the cupboard where he kept his armour, not noticing Gisela who had sneaked in with a small flame of an oil lamp, determined to watch her father. Gunter had been a teacher in swordsmanship before he went to war. After losing his friend and part use of his leg, he gave up the sword altogether – until this night.

She watched as he got into position and taking on several stances before making a death blow– "AH!" Gunter yelled in pain as he fell. Gisela clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp as she watched her father crawled towards a pillar and pulled himself up looking at the vellum in utter hatred.

Gisela looked away and breathed hard. If Gunter fell like that in the middle of a battle he would surely be killed!

What did Stoffel do to make him so furious?

* * *

The family had their dinner at the usual time except that there was an unusual silence within the room. As is tradition, Greta poured Gunter's tea which he drank then Miko's and finally Gisela's before her own.

"You shouldn't have to go!"

"Nee-chan..."

"There are plenty of people who fight for China," Gisela continued. Greta looked towards Gunter with fear. He kept a calm face which she did not know he was capable of. "It is an honour to protect my country and my family," Gunter replied flatly.

"So you'll die for honour!" Gisela countered.

"I will die for doing what is right –!" Gunter rebutted.

"But if –" Gisela tried to argue before Gunter thundered, "I KNOW MY PLACE," before he spoke in a softer tone, "It's time you learned yours."

Gisela ran from the room then. Greta looked towards Gunter but a look from Miko told her it was best not to move. Greta concentrated on her food, but for some reason, it tasted like sawdust.

* * *

It rained, but Gisela did not care as she sat between the legs of her favourite stone dragon. She looked at her reflection in the puddle the rain made and looked up to the enclosed window where the light of a candle created shadows of her family. Gisela watched as Greta tried to talk to their father but Gunter was firm with his decision, making Greta cry. Miko's shadow lead Greta's away as Gunter blew out the candle.

Gisela knew what to do then.

She went straight to the temple, burned an incense stick, placed it upon the guardian dragon and prayed to the ancestors hoping she was doing the right thing. Murata, noting this, followed her into Gunter's room where she replaced the vellum with the comb he gave her. She looked longingly at his sleeping form before rushing quietly into the armoury where she unsheathed his sword.

She held her hair and cut it short. It broke her heart to do so, Gunter had once told her the colour reminded of vines with leaves; lush and vibrant. She then unsheathed his dagger and cut her hair to make her more boy than girl before putting on his armour.

Gisela then headed to the stables, saddled T-zone, rode him against the front gate and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Greta woke with a gasp. She had dreamt that her sister's just went off to war. She padded towards Gisela bed hoping it was just a dream. Her heart stopped finding the bed cold and untouched. She lit the candle and searched into the garden where it was still raining and into the kitchen where Yuuram slept. Gisela was nowhere to be found.

"Nee-chan's gone!" Greta exclaimed running into her father's room.

"What?" Gunter exclaimed as he woke and found his daughter's comb in place of the army's vellum. "It can't be!" he said disbelieving. He quickly got up from bed, called Miko and hurried to his armoury, hoping his fears were unfounded, and found it empty.

He hobbled as quickly as he could to the front of the estate, hoping it was not too late as Miko and Greta hurried after him. "Gisela!" he called out into the rain before falling. He looked up to find the gates open, two rivers of tears sprang from his eyes, "No..."

Greta ran to his side. "Otou-sama, we have to go after her," Greta said, helping her father up, "she could be killed!"

Gunter stopped her, his silver eyes filled with tears. "If I reveal her," Gunter told her sadly, "she will be." Greta gasped and hid her face into his chest. Gunter held her as they both cried quietly.

Miko could only watch as the family she served for years broke. She remembered this scene too well, when her husband's shoes were returned to her.

"Ancestors..." Miko prayed tearfully, deathly afraid, "Shoma... Hear our prayer, watch over Gisela."


End file.
